Roxas' Day Off
by Shidoni
Summary: The Usual Spot Gang decides to take a day off for themselves. But the Disciplinary Committee may be hot on their trail. Will Roxas and the gang get to have their moment or get caught red handed? I got this idea for the greatest movie ever! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea from seeing _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_ for the ten-thousandth time. I'm not complaining though! Please note that the Kingdom Hearts series is not my original concept. And that yes there may be some characters you have never heard of thrown in from time to time, but they are only to make the story more interesting for your entertainment. Enjoy!

* * *

Roxas awoke kicking to the wailing alarm from his nightstand. It took him a moment, but he regained his senses after rubbing the sleep from his eyes and shutting off the alarm. Last night was horrible he thought. If only he didn't stay up until three in the morning with that horrible Government paper. That was the last time he would ever pick such a horrible case to analyze again. Mayor v. Setzer was absolutely stupid beyond words. Without a thought he glanced over to the clock: 7:30 was what it read. Wait, 7:30?

"No!" He yelled, rolling over and falling face first onto the floor. Ignoring the pain he dove for his desk. His uniform lay neatly across it: a cream and collared shirt with tan pants. His brown shoes hung lazily by the laces tied together on the chair. He grumbled. "I'm late again!"

"Roxas!" A muffled voice of a boy called out. "Hey Roxas, you up there?" It came closer to his window.

"Hey Roxas come on!" A second voice made the attempt.

"I bet you 100 munny he overslept again."

"Don't be mean, I'm sure he's finishing his Government homework." A girl said coolly. "Roxas Let's go!"

He snorted at the people outside as he struggled on one foot to put his leg through the pants opening. He was never going to be ready in time, he still had to brush his teeth. With a huff he hopped over the bed to unlatch the dusty window. He looked to down to see his friends, all of them in their uniforms carrying their packs ready for school. The tall blond stood with his arms folded, tapping his foot impatiently. The brown-headed boy with a sweatband over his head only smiled and the girl seemed worried as they all stared up at his bed hair and still sleep-encrusted rims of his eyes.

"Hayner, Pence, Olette!" He called. "You all better go without me. I'll catch up."

"Roxas come on!" The girl gasped. "Get a move on!"

"Oh come on man!" The blond boy growled. "What are you doing up there?"

"I stayed up finishing the paper. I'll be down to catch up later Hayner, just go without me." Hayner sighed heavily, turning to head off down the road. The girl grabbed hold of his arm, pulling him backwards.

"Oh come on Olette, he said he'll catch up."

"Stop being a pain!" She ordered. "We're staying until he's ready."

"We'll be here for thirty years. That bonehead is wasting our time."

Roxas rolled his eyes as he put on his shirt while running to his bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his hair as fast as he could. After a few minutes examining his face in the mirror he finally decided he was presentable enough for the world. He casually went to his room to put on his shoes and grab his books to leave.

"Roxas." Hayner called form a distance. "7:45!" With that, he shut his front door and in a dash down the apartment steps he passed Hayner and the others up Market Street.

"We'll be late for the train!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Hayner said smirking. "What do you mean we'll be late?" Roxas skid to a stop, turning to stare at Hayner as if he were completely mad.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked. "We'll be late for school if we miss the train."

"Oh man." Pence chuckled. "You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?"

"What today is." Olette giggled. "We said we would skip, remember?" Roxas stood scratching his head in wonder. When did they promise to do something like that?

"Pence suggested it and we planned to skip today."

"We said we would see _The Dark Seekers _before everyone else at school." Pence added. "Before Seifer."

"Oh yeah." Just mentioning his name made in competition made the goal more desirable. The movie would be good, but seeing it before Seifer could would be great. "Alright I'm in."

"Please! You would have been for it whether you liked it or not." Hayner sneered jokingly. "But I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat then chill at our spot."

"I'm all for that." Pence grinned, following Hayner to Main Street.

"Lets get pancakes!" Olette crooned. "With Ms. Murphy's maple syrup!"

"No way! She would turn us in in a second. We should go to Mr. Thames, his honey is just as good."

"The only person who likes honey on their pancakes Hayner is you!" Olette shot back coldly.

"Whatever, if you tried it you would like it."

"No I wouldn't. I've already tried it and I know I don't like it."

" Then you haven't tried Mr. Thames' honey with pancakes."

"Can we all just decide please?" Pence whined.

Roxas was left starring at the clock tower in the sunrise: 7:50am. He took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, he was going to enjoy his day and turn in his Government paper later: no worries. He broke into a run finally to catch up.

"Lets get some watermelons too!" He called.

* * *

8:05 am:

"Mary."

"Here Miss Eagan."

"Thomas."

"Right here."

"Jessica."

"Here."

"Vivi."

"I'm here."

"Hayner." The silence struck Miss Eagan with surprise. Hayner had never missed class before, nor had ever been tardy. Maybe she was imagining things.

"Hayner?" She called again. "No Hayner? Alright then, Olette."

The class began to giggle childishly. The teacher placed her hands on her hips as she shushed them. This was really strange, Olette was never late!

"They must be sick." She mumbled to herself. "Yes Alice?"

The blond lowered her hand to continue play with her curly hair. "Roxas and Pence weren't on the train either Miss Eagan." She said innocently.

"Thank you dear, I will investigate later. Megan?"

"Right here."

"Caleb."

"Here."

"Raijin." Nothing. She cleared her throat to continue.

"Where is Fujin?" Still nothing. Miss Eagan frowned knowing what came next.

"And if those two aren't here, Seifer isn't either. Do you know where they are Vivi?" The thing in the a witch hat and scarecrow apparel only shrugged at his desk.

"No ma'am." He struggled to say. "I haven't seen them since yesterday at the sandlot." She sighed in frustration, taking a sticky note and pencil from her desk to write down the names for the ladies in the office to see.

"Vivi take this down to Mrs. Nadi in the office. The rest of you should answer the bell-ringer on the board. What are the roots of the following equations?" Vivi quietly wobbled over to fetch the sticky note and went on his way.


	2. Chapter 2

8:10am:

Roxas followed behind Hayner's mad dash through the alleyways.

"Come on boneheads!" Hayner called back. "Get a move on!"

"Roxas wait up!" He heard Olette call. He looked back, feeling bad for leaving her and Pence behind. He followed Hayner, maneuvering left and right passing garden gates with ragged latches, brick arches and overflowing garbage bins ready and ripe for pickup. The smell was so intense Roxas clamped his nose shut as he passed them. Hayner made another left into an archway, stopping to catch his breath. He stopped so suddenly Roxas almost ran into him.

"Hayner are you out of your mind?" Olette scowled when she finally caught up. She leaned against the wall and Pence's legs seem to give, he took a seat on the cool brick road.

"Chill out." He shot back. "You caught up right? Now listen up, we have to be discreet today." He playfully punched at Roxas.

"What's your point?" Roxas laughed dodging his fists.

"Stay cool, watch your backs and follow me. Now to the pancakes." Hayner stepped out into the light going down the hill on Main Street, passing the trolley going the other way, heading to the bakery below. Pence and Olette shook their heads as they watched him go, then more discreetly they followed behind in the shadows. Roxas stood hesitant, Main Street down to Station Heights and Tram Common was filled with people in the mornings. The trolley connecting them all was especially filled with commuters. People who knew him and the others all too well. Strangely the street was quiet today. Only a few people roamed about, but no one he would truly know. He followed behind, ducking behind the shaded street lamps along the path. This was starting to get pretty weird.

"Hayner wait!" Roxas whispered harshly.

"Roxas come on." Hayner signaled, stopping under the patio shade on the bakery deck to wait for Pence and Olette.

"We have enough right?" Pence asked nudging Hayner.

"I got the munny right here." He stopped to take his backpack off. He dug savagely until he hit something fat in the right side pocket. Hayner pulled out a sack, old and worn. It looked too full, like the munny would fall through at any time. Olette frowned at him, folding her arms.

"Are you serious?" She growled.

"Hayner look at the thing, it could bust at any minute!"

"Seriously Olette." He snapped back, putting the sack back in his bag.

"Take a fucking chill pill." Olette rolled her eyes at him as she entered the bakery.

"Roxas, let's go!" Pence shouted at the last street lamp in the corner. Roxas took a peek around the corners both ways. No one coming down the road, no one going up either. He shrugged to himself as he stood, then jogged across the street, following Pence into the bakery.

* * *

"Ow! Quit pushing! That really hurt y'know?"

"Quiet, Constable's coming."

"Both of you stop it!"

Seifer was caught between a rock and hard place, kneeling behind a garbage bin in the back alley. He waited, grinding his teeth at the infamous dynamic duo at each others throats behind the other bin. "Why now?" He asked himself. He should have brought Vivi along instead. There would be no complications then.

"Your fault!" Fujin sneered.

"How is this my fault?" Raijin retorted. "You decided to pinch me y'know?"

"You're an imbecile!"

"Hey, let's not start throwing mean words at each other y'know?" Fujin folded her arms, not even caring to look at him.

"Fine, later." She said simply.

"Hello!" They all jumped with panic at the unknown voice coming down the alleyway.

"Hello?" It said again. The footsteps grew louder as the stranger came forward. The tall man was cut and polished perfectly in his blue jacket and trousers. His leather black boots reached up to his knees, and his regal hat sat neatly atop his head. At his waist on a belt loop was the hilt of his sabre, gleaming a heavenly blue and gold in the raising sun. Seifer recognized the look all to well. Fujin was right, it was the constable making his everyday rounds about town to make sure all of the children were at school, all of them.

"If anybody is out there, speak now and I won't hurt you, much."

Seifer growled as he came even closer. He couldn't believe the constable followed them all the way here. He had to think of something quick before Raijin would blow their cover. Garbage, he needed garbage. No, that wasn't the solution, but what was?

"Constable!" Someone called. "Constable Jones!"

"Mary! Good to see you're doing well. How is your back?"

"Better now that I haven't had to climb that forsaken clock tower. Surgery went well, I feel right as rain."

"You should take up walking back and forth to sunset station through the tunnels now that we know your condition."

"That I shall do. Would you like some cake dear?" Seifer peeked from behind the bin, he rolled his eyes in annoyance as he spied on the constable and Mrs. Rolley. She was the fattest lady in town, but had a handsome charm and could bake home made treats to boot. Her long black hair was cloaked under a a red bandana. Sweat consumed her red shirt and jean shorts. They clung to her saggy skin. She had a shovel in her hand, most likely for tending to her vegetable garden. What a joke he thought. Going head over heels for the smart allec Constable who was smarter than he seemed. Mr. Rolley was rolling in his grave. Seifer was more than grateful to her though, getting Constable Jones distracted as he was. He waved to the others and in a crouch they creeped around the corner.

"That was way too close y'know?" Raijin huffed angrily.

"Your fault." Fujin scowled.

"Enough." Seifer intervened. "Look, we'll go though the Sandlot okay? He won't even know."

"Yeah, Seifer's got it all figured out y'know?" Seifer and Fujin rolled their eyes as they past Raijin heading for the back steps.

"Good-bye dear!" Mrs. Rolley crooned.

"See you around little lady. I will be back around at about two." Jones called back. As he rounded the corner Seifer broke into a run down the steps to the Sandlot below.


	3. Chapter 3

When Roxas came into the shop Hayner found a table near the windows and took a seat. He took off his backpack for the munny pouch as the others sat with him: Roxas beside him, Olette and Pence sitting across from them. Roxas took a glimpse around the bakery. On the far side of the room sat a woman fiddling with something in a pink and laced carriage. Roxas recognized her instantly: his next door neighbor Ms. Corey in an orange sundress and beret. She seemed a little frustrated, going from reading and drinking her coffee to scolding baby Lucy in the carriage. She must be pulling her dress off again. Roxas turned away from her, making sure he didn't give her any thought of him ditching school.

The workers in the front baked tirelessly, carrying noisy trays from in and out of the kitchen, not even coming close to acknowledging them. They looked exceptionally young to his taste. They were probably college students back home for spring break.

"You got the bagels?" One said.

"They're on their way out." The other called back. "Katie has the other batch in the back."

Roxas' eyes slid to the glass counter, and all the treats behind it. Colorful cakes, soft bagels, sweet cookies, flaky scones and chocolates were all arranged neatly in rows for all to see, and heavily desire. Roxas felt drool leaving his lips and flowing onto his chin. His stomach roared with anticipation, he really was hungry.

"Alright." Hayner said. "What do we all want?"

"We don't want to get too much." Olette warned. Hayner brushed her remark off, rolling his eyes.

"We'll be fine, get whatever you like."

"You sure?" Pence said eagerly. Hayner sat back lazily, supporting his head with hands. His big smirk gave Roxas that horribly funny feeling.

"Relax." Hayner said coolly. "My treat today."

"Like anyone can believe that." Roxas said jokingly.

"Where exactly did you get however amount of money Hayner?" Olette growled. Roxas turned to Hayner, being just as suspicious.

"My j-o-b."

"What is your j-o-b?"

"Can I give you a recommendation for chill pills?"

"Hayner!"

"Excuse me," Hayner called to the lady at the counter. "Can I have four sets of the double-stacked pancakes, with sausage and scrambled eggs on the side please?" She took out a little notebook and pencil from her apron pocket, scribbling down what she heard as fast as she could.

"Is that all for you today?" She called back, scratching her head of brown hair with her pencil. Hayner turned his attention to Olette, looking dumbfounded where she sat.

"Is that all Olette?" She frowned her malicious frown. Roxas felt a slight shiver go up his spine. She never did that unless she was really upset. Usually it was aimed at Hayner but it still freaked him out all the same. He turned away from her, putting his attention to the lady at the counter.

"Can I have a medium mango and strawberry smoothie please?" Roxas decided.

"Me too!" Pence agreed, happily licking his lips. Olette bit her lip nervously. Hayner just sat there, as casual as could be.

"I'll have the strawberry and banana smoothie." She said finally. "Medium please."

"Make that two of them." Hayner added.

"Four double-stacked pancakes with sausage and scrambled eggs, two mango strawberry smoothies, two strawberry banana smoothies which are all medium?"

"That will be all please." Hayner called back.

"Your order is 400 munny. It will be ready in a few minutes." She ripped the paper off the pad and slid it in the mailbox on the wall. For the cooks in the kitchen to ready the order. Hayner stood, counting enough money to give her and left the pouch behind on the table.

"Ditching school I see." She said calmly. "Robert let's get it moving!" Hayner shrugged, Pence and Olette stayed silent. Roxas was completely caught off guard.

"Hey, how did you know?" He called to her and she smirked.

"The engraving on your uniforms mean Twilight Town High right?" She pointed her pencil to the patch on Hayner's chest. A picture of the clock tower was surrounded with an orange ribbon with initials T.T.H in the center.

"Oh." Roxas stared down flabbergasted at his clothes. He had forgotten he even had them on.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Hayner asked defensively. The lady pulled a carton of milk and a tub of yogurt from under the counter, filling the blender beside her with each halfway. From the little freezer behind her, she pulled out a box of ice and plopped the chunks in while they blended with the yogurt and milk

"I'm a sophomore at the University of Twilight Town. I went to the same school as you. My friends and I use to take the 8:30 train up to Sunset Station to the movies, then head up to the UT campus to watch the marching band practice their field show. I play tenor sax with them now." From another place under the counter, she pulled out a mango, a banana, a basket of strawberries and a knife. She cut the mango carefully, placing the slices on at a time into the blender. With the last piece gone, she cut the stems of nine strawberries and plopped them in the blender.

"Really?" Roxas was burning with curiosity now. "I play in the T. T. Drumline at school. Bells and quints."

"Come and watch us play in the summer and see how you like our sound."

"Thanks a lot. I will."

"Just be careful of neighbors and people you know. The old ones have a history of turning kids in." Roxas nodded attentively.

"There aren't a lot of people out and about today." Olette called back.

"That is pretty strange. There are usually a lot of people around for breakfast." The lady shrugged as she poured the smoothie into two cups.

"Four double-stacked pancake orders, hot and fresh!" The young man named Robert shoved his way out of the kitchen, two big bags in each hand. Roxas stood up to help Hayner get the orders.

"And two mango strawberry smoothies, and another two strawberry banana smoothies." Pence stood to grab his smoothie, he handed one to Olette as she turned to leave.

"I'm Roxas." Roxas said boldly.

"Angela. Nice to meet you!" Roxas sipped his smoothie, deeply enjoying the flavors.

"We'll be back for the smoothies."

"I'll be here, good luck!"

"Thanks!" He called back. Hayner held the door open and they all filed out.

"You lovestruck bonehead." Hayner snickered.

"I was being nice." Roxas shot back.

"You looked happy Roxas."

"Did not."

"Hold the door please!" Someone called form behind. Behind Roxas came Ms. Corey with the carriage. He laughed nervously as she passed the group.

"Hi, Ms. Corey." Roxas mumbled. Hanyer Pence and Olette stood nervously as she turned to speak. "How are you?"

She paused, looking around dazed and confused. "Did you hear something Lucy?" She asked the baby. Lucy crooned as she squirmed in the carriage. "That's really odd, I thought someone said my name. I don't see anybody." She smiled gracefully at the kids. Roxas stood shocked. Did she really say that? She was really letting them go?

"I won't tell a soul." She whispered with a wink.

"Thanks Ms. Corey!" He said relived. Hayner let out a heavy sigh with a boyish grin and headed across the street with the others.

"You will be back home by six right? I would like you to watch Lucy for a few hours if you don't mind." Roxas approached the carriage, making faces at her playfully.

"Hi Lucy." He said softly. Lucy smiled, knowing exactly who he was raised her hand for a high five. They always played patty-cake when she was with him. She wore a frilly pink dress and started to pull at the lace lining the hem. Roxas laughed at her mischief, he would be itching to get that thing off too if it were him. "Yeah, of course. I'll be home by then. Just bring her over." He let go of her hand but she quickly grabbed for it back. Tears welled into her eyes. She whined in gibberish, begging him to stay.

"I'll see you later Lucy." He whispered to her and turned to join his friends across the street. "Thanks again!"

"Thank you dear, and good luck!" She said and strolled up the hill.

"Hey," Pence interrupted. "Aren't we going to go get syrup and honey now?" He looked savagely at the bags in Hayner's hand. "I don't know about you guys but I am starving."

"Whoops, sorry Pence." Hayner gasped. He turned, heading down the hill to Station Heights. Olette and Pence hurried along with him.

"So we're going to Ms. Murphy's first right?" Olette asked. Hayner rolled his eyes in frustration.

"If we get caught Olette, so help me-"

"Better take a chill pill." She sneered.

"That must make the two of us." He growled back.

"Keep talking Hayner."

"Oh I shall."

Roxas stepped out into the light again, walking with a taller more confident self down the road. They could actually get away from this. The sound of and engine and rolling wheels suddenly caught his attention. A whistle sounded, seeming to be not far from where he stood. It was coming from up the hill. Please don't let us get caught, he thought.

"Guys, the trolley!" He screamed down the hill. He broke into a run, following the others around the corner into the alleyways as they reached the bottom of the hill. They stood quietly, peeking around the brick walls to see the trolley fly by. With another toot, it stopped beside the little accessory shop. The conductor had emerged from the door screaming all aboard at the top of his lungs.

"That was close." Pence whispered over Roxas' shoulder.

"A bit too close." He replied. He turned to Hayner, leaning against the wall beside Olette. "Let's just stick to the alleyways, okay?"

Hayner sighed heavily, nodding his head as he turned to the path. Roxas took on last peak at the trolley at the station. The conductor went back on the trolley, and a blur of white and black had boarded. Roxas frowned. He was too far from the platform to see, but was almost curious to go and have a look at whoever it was for himself.

"Roxas come on." He heard Olette call. He shrugged it off and turned to the alleyway in a run to catch up with the others.

* * *

"Oh baby that was delicious!"

"Glad you got your honey?"

"Glad you got your syrup?"

"Very much so, thank you."

"I'm just glad Ms. Murphy didn't turn us in."

"That's because she isn't old. Apparently she skips out of work all of the time."

The Usual Spot was hidden comfortably behind the big gate and a dangling red cloth in the back alley. The ceiling was made of the train tracks, letting the sun shine through every other railing. The sound of the locomotives rumbling along back and forth with the whistle tooting aloud gave Roxas that relaxed feeling every time he heard it. To him no sound was better. Hayner seemed content with a full belly and the couch to lounge on. Olette sat beside him, his feet resting upon her lap as she stretched to the sky. Pence seemed even more euphoric than the rest as he finished the last few bites of eggs and pancakes on his plate on a box near the exit. Roxas sipped his smoothie slowly on the yellow vent until every drop was gone.

"Okay." Hayner yawned. "Time for _The Dark Seekers_." Olette took a peek at the watch in her pocket.

"It's ten to nine." She said. "You think one of the showings already started?"

"Can't we see it another day guys?" Pence voice cracked. They stared at him. His palms were getting sweaty where he sat.

"Come on Pence, getting cold feet already?" Hayner snickered.

"I'm not scared." Pence retorted. "I'm just saying why don't we hang out at the beach or something? We got the whole day to ourselves"

"And only one chance to see the movie before Seifer and the goons do. Relax Pence, it's not called the 'scariest picture to date' for nothing'."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Pence mumbled under his breath.

"Well why don't Pence and I see another movie." Olette pushed Hayner legs off of her lap to to sit next to Pence. "You both can see The Dark Seekers while we see something else." Hayner shrugged.

"Whatever you want, today is our day off. I still cant believe you both don't want to see the 'scariest picture to date'. You'll miss the good stuff."

"There's only way to prove that's true." Roxas stood to stretch and throw his cup in the trash near the hanging cloth. "Let's find a newspaper. They always have the movie times on the fifth page in."

"Let's go get mine back at my place. All of my neighbors are already at work so we'll be less like to get... No no no no no!" Roxas turned to Hayner frantically searching his pockets. His friend's face was icy pale, Roxas had never seen him so terrified looking.

"Hayner," Olette said with worry. "What's wrong?"

"The munny. Got dammit the munny is gone!" He reached for his backpack on the ground, pulling out his books and pencils. Roxas, Olette and Pence searched around the boxes and bins, nothing.

"Calm down man." Roxas took hold of Hayner's shoulder to keep him still. "Think about it: When was the last time you saw the pouch?" Hayner's made a face at Roxas, trying to remember. To Roxas it seemed forever with Hayner's grunts and groans. Hayner began to pace and Roxas took a seat. This was going to take a while longer.

"I can't remember." Hayner mumbled.

"You can't just suddenly misplace a huge sack of munny like that Hayner, think harder." Olette and Pence took a seat next to Roxas on the couch. He began counting Hayner's steps as he paced: one two three four five six seven eight. Turn around, one two three four.

"The bakery." He whispered finally. "On the table when I paid the Angela."

"Yeah I remember that too." Olette closed her eyes, and rubbing her chin. "You think she has it?" Roxas and Hayner dashed under the red cloth and past the gate heading to Station Heights.

"Hayner, Roxas wait up!" He heard Olette call, ignoring it as he went along Station Heights to Main Street.

* * *

"That will be 130 munny."

"What? That's ridiculous."

"Sorry little man, I don't make the prices."

"Listen you. I ain't no little man!"

"Yeah, Seifer is the chief of the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee y'know?"

"Put Mr. Samuel on the list."

"Affirmative."

"Sorry little dude."

"Offensive!"

Seifer stormed away from the ticket booth to take a seat on the bench across from the movie theater, putting his head in his hands. He peeked through them to see Sunset Station on the hill from where he sat, watching the next train go by.

"Don't worry Seifer." Raijin began to rant. "We'll get him later y'know? You got him on the list y'know? We'll get him later."

"Whatever." He snorted, laying down.

"New plan." Fujin said boldly.

"Yeah, we just got to get enough money for the movie y'know?"

"And wait until next weekend? No thanks."

"Newer plan."

"Something that won't get us caught by the Constable."

"Blank." Fujin said with disapointment. Seifer got up to take a walk, Raijin and Fujin following not far behind. He could always think more clearly as he walked and watched the scenery. It was such a pretty town, why wasn't there ever anything fun to do? He headed down the hill through the outlet mall. He gazed into the windows, looking more at his own reflection then at the products behind the glass.

"Come on," He sighed, turning to Fujin and Rajin walking incredibly slowly behind him. He gave up, it would be impossible to see _The Dark Seekers_ now "Let's just go," He stopped in mid-sentence. He glanced at the back of the movie theater and the security guard standing watch of the back door. Back door? A security guard? A way in? Everything was becoming to favor him.

"Idea?" Fujin stared blankly.

"Yeah, an idea." He said in a daze. A smirk had burst onto his face. "Okay, here's the plan, but first let's get us some snacks for the movie."


	4. Chapter 4

Mrs. Nadi sat at her desk in far corner of the front office. She took a deep breath in, then sighed heavily as she placed the receiver back onto the machine and picked it up again to dial. It took a minute but the phone finally rang: once, twice, three times, four. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. Calling students when they were absent was the worst part of her day. Every single one of them had an excuse hardly appropriate to her taste. Half of them were just ditching school.

"Hey there, its Roxas."

"Roxas I-"

"I apologize for not answering your call at this moment, but please your name and number and I will get back to you as soon as I possibly can. Thanks a lot." Mrs. Nadi waited: beep!

"Roxas: This is Mrs. Nadi from the attendance office at school. Ms. Eagan has brought to my attention that you were not in class today. You had not called in sick and she seemed very worried. Whenever you can please call back if you are sick in bed. It is very important for your record. Please call back soon dear, and feel better too."

She pressed her lips into a fine white line as she hung up the phone. Frustration was eating at her. This was the sixth call she made for one class. She sighed again as she picked up the phone and dialed yet another number. It rang forever it seemed. She counted each time: 17 rings. Who in their right mind would make someone wait that long to leave a voice mail message?

"Hello Seifer, this is Mrs. Nadi speaking from the front office. Your attendance seems to be dropping and your teachers are worried. If you are sick, please give me a call back to let me know." Of course Seifer wasn't at home, as usual. Seifer wasn't at school roaming around either, as usual. This had to be the last straw. That boy was getting nowhere fast and wouldn't be with that sad attitude. He was such a good boy at one time, what happened? It was time to call in the big dogs. When Mrs. Nadi finally hung up she waited a moment to pick up the receiver one more time to dial.

"Twilight Town Police Department."

"Hello, is this the Chief?"

"Yes it is."

"Yes this is Mrs. Nadi from Twilight Town High School. I was hoping that you would fetch the Constable for me. I need him to track down a certain student. His name is Seifer."

"I will get in touch in the Constable right away."


End file.
